A New Life
by Nessa Annare
Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? FULL SUMARRY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Good day everyone! This is my first Star Wars fan fiction, so if there's anything wrong with it please tell me via review or private message. Full summary here so enjoy the story now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars **

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Anakin…Anakin, help me! Help me!" Palpatine beg the young Jedi with his face showing great fear towards Anakin. "No, Anakin! He's a Sith Lord!" Mace shouts with a pleading look. The Sith then gives Anakin a smiling face. "Anakin…if I die…no one will be able to saves Padme…" he says slowly.

For a moment, Anakin seems to be having a serious conflict with himself. _Come on…you do want to saves Padme, right? _An unknown dark voice cries out in his mind. Another voice which sounds much like his voice also cries out. _No! No…if you turn against the Jedi…you'll lose everything! Everything! _Anakin close his eyes with great anxiety. _Silly…_the dark voice laughs. _Only Palpatine know the way to saves Padme. If you kill him…you'll lose her, the person you love…_The dark voice keeps going on. The other voice pleads silently. _No, Anakin…Please don't do this! There might be another way for this problem…_The dark voice interrupts. _Another way? Huh! There is no other way anymore! Come on, Anakin, kill him! Kill the Jedi and you'll be able to saves Padme…_Anakin holds his head with both of his hands.

Sensing Anakin's pressure, Mace screams at the top of his voice. "ANAKIN!!" This appears to be working as the young Jedi jerks his head up and looks back at the situation. Without any hesitation, Anakin flashes his lightsaber. His eyes show great determination. Thinking that he has won, Palpatine gives a malicious grin at Mace. "You lose, Jedi…" the Sith cracks a slight chuckle.

Anakin steps closer to the two and his gaze bore at Mace and then he holds his lightsaber up. "Anakin…stop this nonsense!" Mace commands with a panic voice. "Hahaha…You lose, Jedi…You lose!!" Palpatine keeps on laughing madly till a burning pain hits him on his stomach. He stares at the turquoise blade at his body then follows it direction to its owner. There Anakin holding his lightsaber and retracts it back with a huff. "You…you…" shock by Anakin's manner Palpatine's eyes widen in both terror and fear.

"No, Darth Sidious, it is _you_ who had lost…" Anakin says softly. With this the dark lord falls out of the window of his office. His last words are heard. _You're a fool, Anakin Skywalker!_

Giving a sigh of relief, Mace retracts his lightsaber. "You did the right thing, Knight Skywalker. Although it's a shame that we're not able to bring him to the court but still…this man is too dangerous to be kept alive" he then proceeds to the exit of Palpatine's office. Anakin just follows the Jedi Master. Mace halts his movement before turning back to face Anakin. "Darth Sidious mentioned about Padme…What is it about Senator Amidala?" Mace asks with a hint of curiosity and suspicion in his voice.

Seeing that there is no other way out, Anakin tilts his head a little before confessing the whole thing to Mace. The Jedi Master could only stares with jaw agape at Anakin's tale. After Anakin finish confessing, Mace could only stay silent for a moment before heading to the exit once again. "We'll let the Council decides…" he manages to whisper out. Together they both leave the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Any comments or ideas are allowed. So thanks for reading and the next chapter is coming right up! Have a nice day and May the Force be with you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! I don't have much to say here so enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as they're out of the office, Mace takes out his comlink and contact Yoda. An image of the little Jedi Master appears before him. Anakin who's standing from his back sees that the two Jedi Masters seem to be having an argument with Mace's expression constantly frowning at Yoda. He really doesn't know what the future holds for him. Sure that he has help to defeat the Sith Lord and also brings balance to the Force but Anakin also breaks the code by having attachment. Worse still he too is married and going to be a father soon. How is the Council going to cope with this?

Anakin lets out an exasperated sigh. Then Mace gestures him slowly to go on. While walking, Anakin asks. "What happened?" Mace just shook his head. "If that so…what's going to happen to me?"

Mace halts his movement again. "For the moment, hold on to what you have…But I suggest you to talk this over with your former Master…" Mace says and then keeps on walking.

_Obi-Wan…He wants me to talk this over with Obi-Wan. What I'm going to say to him? 'Hey, Obi-Wan, guess what? I'm married and what's more I'm a soon-to-be father'. _He chuckles at the idea. Then he continues walking to the nearby ship and off he goes with Mace to the Temple.

………………………………………………

Meanwhile Obi-Wan just finishes his fight with General Grievous. "So uncivilized…" he says as he drops the blaster to the ground. Later he went on to the meet Commander Cody. The clone gives him back his lightsaber. "Thank you, Cody. Come let's move on! We got a war here!" With that he board on his ship back to Coruscant. And that very moment his comlink beeps. Obi-Wan answer it with a solemn face. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _An image of Mace appears.

"Master Windu, I've finished the task. What is it that you contact me for?" Obi-Wan ask. Mace immediately tells him to go to the Jedi Temple for a Council's meeting once he's back to Coruscant. "Right away, Master Windu" he quickly sped up back to the planet.

Once Obi-Wan back, he heads straight to the Temple. There he meets up Anakin walking rather slowly to the Council room. "Anakin! The Council is having an immediate meeting, do you have any idea about it?" he raises the question as he steps closer to the young man.

Anakin swallows hard before turning to face his former Master. His face is full of shame and regret. "Master…I've done something that's really bad…I've broke the Code" Anakin carry on with his words as a calm looking Obi-Wan seems to be ready to take on anything that's coming out of his former Padawan's mouth. "I…I formed an attachment with Padme. I am married to her and now she's pregnant with my children…" Anakin tries to avoid his eyes from Obi-Wan's shocking gaze. "Do the Council know this?" the Jedi Master asks hastily betraying his usual calm and stately speech.

"Master Windu knows it and I'm not sure if Master Yoda are aware of this…but the rest of the Council didn't have any idea _yet…_" he answers quietly. Obi-Wan could do nothing but stares at his former Padawan. He always suspects that Anakin likes the Senator but he never once expects that he'll go that far. His mind is spinning when suddenly he hears a slight sob. Obi-Wan awake from his trance and look back at Anakin. He's crying and his face shows a look of lost and confusion. "Master…I really don't know what to do. I know I am wrong for breaking the Code but I can't help it! I don't know what's going to happen to me but I don't care at all! I have a vision of Padme dying in childbirth and that's really scares me a lot! I even believe that Chancellor or Darth Sidious can help me…Master, can you help me?" Anakin looks really desperate. His eyes beg for help and also forgiveness in the same time.

Obi-Wan's face become softer after seeing Anakin's pitiful state. He puts his hand around Anakin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Anakin. I'll always be there for you. Remember this…Although I cannot say what will become of you now but about Padme, I'm sure we'll find a way. Alright?" he gives him an assuring look. Then they both walk together to the Council room.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"So…married you are. Soon to be a father you will become. Hmm…serious this case are…broke the Code too much you have Knight Skywalker" Yoda speaks with his eyes close. The members of the Council stare at Anakin with grave look. Anakin lets out a heavy sigh. He's set to listen to everything the Council have for him. "Yet…almost turn to the Dark Side you did. But never and instead come back to the Light Side…interesting choice you've made" the Jedi Master says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You shall leave us, Knight Skywalker for we will discuss this matter further" Mace tells him off. Anakin bow before leaving the room. Once he's far enough, he could hear an intense argument from inside the room. It sounds like one side of the Council forgives him while others object strongly. Anakin is not sure whether Obi-Wan is the one that forgives or objects but one can never tells. Then he is call to enter the room again. Anakin do as he was told to and come in the room silently. He watches as all the eyes were set their gaze upon him.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan whose face appears apprehensive. _So…they decided to expel me out of the Academy?_ Anakin breathes in deeply as he stands still in the middle of the room.

Yoda looks at Anakin with a serious face. "Expel you we should, but helping the Jedi and resist the Dark Side's temptation, a noble act indeed…A Jedi Knight you are no longer one" he says while studies Anakin's expression closely.

Anakin close his eyes and speaks out slowly. "I understand, Master Yoda. I'll surrender my title and lightsaber at once" With this he takes out the lightsaber that's attached to his belt and hand it over to Yoda. The Jedi Master looks very amused and happy at this. Obi-Wan gives a proud face like a father would to his son. By their looks alone are enough to confuse Anakin on what's going on as every Jedi Masters seems shock, saves for Mace himself, at his action.

……………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews people! Hold on for the next chapter and May the Force be with you! (Any comments or suggestions are allowed! Thank you again and have a nice day!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Not much to say here so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 3: **

_Anakin close his eyes and speaks out slowly. "I understand, Master Yoda. I'll surrender my title and lightsaber at once" With this he takes out the lightsaber that's attached to his belt and hand it over to Yoda. The Jedi Master looks very amused and happy at this. Obi-Wan gives a proud face like a father would to his son. By their looks alone are enough to confuse Anakin on what's going on as every Jedi Masters seems shock, saves for Mace himself, at his action._

... … …………………………………

"You have done well, Knight Skywalker…" Yoda smiles gladly. He chuckles a little at Anakin's confused face. Obi-Wan laughs quietly at Anakin. How he wish he could stand up and tell his former Padawan that his current look rivals that of a curious but also puzzled Younglings' look. He then speaks out in a fairly delighted voice. "I told you that he's willing to do it!" Obi-Wan bellows loudly. But he is quick to come into realisation that he is now a dignified Jedi Master and not some nosy Younglings. Now it is Anakin's turn to laugh at his former Master. Obi-Wan looks like a buffoon a moment ago and he wishes he could tell him after this is over.

But Anakin also feels somewhat bewildered at Obi-Wan's recent words. _What? What am I willing to do at?_ As though he's reading his mind, Mace explains everything to Anakin. "We're debating whether you are really never turning to the Dark Side so we decided to test your resolve and see if you are willing to give up your knighthood and certainly not get angry in the same time. Now you are willing to do it to the point of handing us your lightsaber…it shows that you're not after powers and no doubt you're not a selfish person at all. So you passed the test…Master Skywalker" Mace cracks a slight smile at this.

Anakin doesn't seem to trust what his ears heard. "What? Master…me? Does that mean you also support my marriage with Padme…Senator Amidala?" he asks with his eyes widen. Again Obi-Wan find this silly. Every Jedi Masters in the room nod their head at once. "But…I break the code…" he says softly.

"True, but you decided to help me instead of turning to the Dark Side and this decision alone saves millions of lives that could possibly be taken away right now. And lets not forget that you too willingly to give up your position for everyone's sake. This proved enough that you are capable enough to become a Jedi Master" Mace says with engross by Anakin's action.

"Now that you are a Master…you should have chosen an apprentice. Do you plan to teach one of your children the way of Force?" asks one of the Masters. Anakin grins and turn his head to Obi-Wan. His former Master seems uncomfortable at Anakin's stare. "You know…one of the reasons I get really depressed is because my former Master never once teach me properly instead he lectures me non-stop till it almost pushes me to dark thoughts…" he breaks into a wide grin. "So…I'm implying that my one of my children to be teach by Master Kenobi and the other one to another Master or Jedi Knight?" he shrugs at his own sentence.

"Does this mean that you don't want to teach your own child?" Mace asks with interest. "Yes…in fact I think that Master Kenobi is still _healthy_ enough to guide my child the way of Force…" he smirks slightly. Upon hearing this Obi-Wan face pales. "Yes…" he answers steadily although his heart feels a bit of uneasiness. _For God sake…this is Anakin's child we're talking about! I don't think I'm ready to train another insane living thing!_

Anakin who's been reading his former master's mind gives an understanding smile. "But if my child cause any trouble to you Master Kenobi…feel free to tell me so for I'll teach them a hard lesson" he says while looking Obi-Wan straight into his eyes.

"Then to Ki-Adi Mundi, the other child of Skywalker is to be train…" Yoda cries out after feigning a long silence. Ki-Adi bow slightly and also nods in the same time. "Then it is settled the case of Master Skywalker…" Yoda raises his finger to dismiss the meeting. Everyone leaves the room still stunned from the current incident.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin walk together. When Obi-Wan makes sure they're out of everyone hearing he pats Anakin's shoulder lightly. "I am proud of you, Anakin. I know you can do it" his tone is happy and cheerful one. "And thanks for comforting my sudden insanity over the thoughts of raising _your _child…" he smiles. Anakin also smiles as he has nothing more to say for the moment. "By the way, who are you taking to as your Padawan?" Obi-Wan feels a strong urge to ask his former Padawan about this.

Anakin flinches for a minute. "I…don't know. My feelings told me not to choose any yet for the right one will come in time…" he says as if unsure of his own words. Obi-Wan nods understandingly. Suddenly Anakin thought about Padme. "Oh, I got to go to Padme…Excuse me for the moment, Obi-Wan" he begin to run. But when he's about to step out, Anakin grins cheekily. He turns back. "Nice face you got there just now!!" his voice and Obi-Wan's comes in unison. The Jedi Master has also thought of saying this to Anakin as well. Both of them stare at each other bewildered but later both laugh mutually. "Goodbye, Master" Anakin waves at him. Obi-Wan did the same thing. "Goodbye to you too, Anakin"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Padme walks around the kitchen bringing all the stuff out for Sabe. Her handmaiden watches her with concern in her face. "Milady…are you alright? You don't have to help since you're pregnant…" Sabe points out the fact.

"Don't worry. I am fine, Sabe. Besides…I got the feeling that today is going to be a happy day!" Padme talks with a beaming smile. She tries to carry the frozen chicken but it's a _little_ too heavy for her. Seeing her mistress's difficulty, Sabe quickly went for Padme's aid. "Never mind, let me help you milady" Sabe says and later she insists Padme to sit as the young lady looks very tired but still happy. Padme sits down after much persuasion from Sabe.

"Huh…Sabe, I don't know why but I am very happy today and I'm bursting with so…so much energy that I must do something before I explode!!" Padme says with much excitement in her eyes. Her handmaiden smiles quietly. It's good to see her mistress so happy after all the worries she been through. "Milady I will bring out this trash can to the back so sit still alright. When I said sit still…I mean it!" Sabe warns with a strict voice. Padme throws the handmaiden dirty look.

"Ugh…filthy things…"Sabe declares with much disgust after putting down the trash into the outdoor garbage bin. In the meantime, Padme is silently sitting in the kitchen. She's fuming hard. "How long Sabe takes to put out the trash?" she heaves a sigh.

Suddenly a shadow near the dark corner of the fridge catches her eyes. Surprised, Padme stands up and slowly walk near the fridge. The shadow moves away little by little when Padme comes closer. _It's a living thing…But who is it? Anakin? _"Ani, is that you?" she asks. No reply. Padme braces herself even more. This time she speaks out even more louder and firmer. "Come out, whoever you are!" she demands.

Gradually the figure appears. When it reveals itself to Padme, she puts her hand over her mouth. "Oh God…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the meantime, Anakin is speeding back to the apartment both he and Padme share. He can't wait to tell her that everything turns out okay and it's going to get better. But he could feel something in the Force. As if both his children and wife were in shock. No, wait…_Padme is in bolt from the blue (meaning shock). _"Padme…" he increases the speed and rushes to the apartment.

Upon arriving he senses the shock gradually lessen and it seems that the level of the Force around Padme and his kids are getting…stronger. _There's another Force-sensitive. Could it be Obi-Wan? No…this one is much more powerful!_ He enters the room. "Padme…" he calls on. Then the young lady appears and run to him. Both of them hug each other for few minutes. When they're separate, Anakin strokes her cheek lightly.

"What's the matter? I sense that you're in shock before I arrived…" he asks while looking at Padme's eyes. It was a mixture of astonishment, surprise and also…confusion.

"Ani…there is a boy…a little boy in the kitchen just now" she answers. Her voice is slightly shaken. "He looks about the age of four…no, five! He also looks very frightened and scared so I took him under my wing. Now Sabe is looking after that little boy" she says while Anakin staring at her with wide eyes.

"Where is he now? I would like to take a look of this _little_ boy…" with that he went with Padme to see the mentioned boy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Well? What do you think? Hold your breath for the next chapter! Thank you and have a nice day! May the Force be with you!! (Any comments or suggestions are allowed)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I hope you don't really hold your breath for this chapter! (Laughs loudly) This chapter is dedicated only to Anakin, Padme and Leo (the little boy). Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 4:**

_Upon arriving he senses the shock gradually lessen and it seems that the level of the Force around Padme and his kids are getting…stronger. There's another Force-sensitive. Could it be Obi-Wan? No…this one is much more powerful! He enters the room. "Padme…" he calls on. Then the young lady appears and run to him. Both of them hug each other for few minutes. When they're separate, Anakin strokes her cheek lightly. _

"_What's the matter? I sense that you're in shock before I arrived…" he asks while looking at Padme's eyes. It was a mixture of astonishment, surprise and also…confusion. _

"_Ani…there is a boy…a little boy in the kitchen just now" she answers. Her voice is slightly shaken. "He looks about the age of four…no, five! He also looks very frightened and scared so I took him under my wing. Now Sabe is looking after that little boy" she says while Anakin staring at her with wide eyes. _

"_Where is he now? I would like to take a look of this little boy…" with that he went with Padme to see the mentioned boy._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door of the room slides open with Anakin and Padme coming in slowly. Sabe who is taking care of the little boy, stands up to greet Anakin. But Anakin gestures her to continue what she's doing now, so Sabe sits down again. Anakin feels a great rush of Force swirls around the little boy. His powers seem circling around the room sending slight tremor to the somewhat peaceful ocean of Force.

Anakin takes his seat next to the little boy. The boy shivers faintly when Anakin draws himself nearer to him. _This boy is definitely Force-sensitive. _Anakin thinks with an observing look. He puts a hand on the little boy's shoulder. This seems to awake the boy who looks like he's in trance a minute ago. Without realising Anakin says with his voice slightly shaken. "The Force is strong with you…" Padme who's now taking over Sabe's sitting place jerk her head up to Anakin. The handmaiden left shortly after that. "What, Ani?" Padme asks softly.

Anakin looks at the little boy then at Padme and then back to the little boy. "Hey…young one" he pats the boy gently on his shoulder. The boy finally shows his face to Anakin. "Oh God…" he gasps lightly. The boy's face is really as cute as button. His hair is straight and smooth sandy blonde, his eyes is the brightest sky blue which reminds Anakin's own but a little lighter like inexperience person and his skin is fairer due to lack of exposure to the sun. "He's cute, Ani. Isn't he?" Padme ponders over the little boy's appearance. Anakin smirks. _He can be a poster boy for Jedi Younglings commercial if there is actually one…_

As if reading Anakin's mind, the boy scowls at him. "No way! I am…so…not a poster boy!" he snaps back at Anakin. The young man looks slightly taken aback by the boy's sudden reaction. "Whoa! You can talk! Wait a minute…you do have a name right, young one?" he promptly raises the question cause the little boy is about to say something.

He looks somewhat surprise at Anakin's question. "Leo…" he answers. "Leo? Just Leo? No surname at all?" he persists him to talk more. When the boy or Leo looks more and more puzzled, Anakin takes this opportunity to probes into his mind. He closes his eyes for better concentration. Padme who's been watching quietly can't help but wonders what had befallen this boy till he becomes very shaken and stirred.

In it, Anakin sees Leo with a couple of kids and two adults. _That must be his parents…_Leo is playing with the kids happily as he runs and chase them. His parents seem very glad at this sight. When Anakin takes a double look at Leo's parents, he furrows his brows. They don't look anything like him atall! Their eyes are brown and their hairs are both of dark brown shade and their face features did not have any resemblance to Leo_. Must be his foster parents…So that means Leo is an orphan. _Anakin feels a great pity on this boy. But he shakes that thought off and later concentrates on Leo's mind.

Another vision shows rather graver than the first one. The scene is a house on fire, with Leo kneeling outside crying. He was screaming but Anakin can't hear what the boy is trying to say. _I'm sure he's screaming for his parents…_Suddenly dark clouds surrounds the vision. _What…_Anakin widen his eyes with surprise. It covers the whole scene into darkness in just few seconds. Anakin realize that the boy know he's probing into his mind. He wants to breaks into that darkness but decides to stop before Leo makes a decision of doubt on him. He gets out with a sigh. He pants hard. Although he's just a kid, Leo already knows how to create mental shield. What's more disturbing is that his mental shield is some kind of darkness.

"Are you alright, Ani? Did…you just looks through Leo's mind?" Padme asks with concern in her eyes. Anakin nods. She turns her gaze to Leo who's sitting uneasily at Anakin's sudden intrusion into his memories. "Oh…Anakin didn't mean it. So…your name is just Leo?" she stares at him kindly. The boy nods his head slightly. "Would you like to stay with us?" she asks while ignoring Anakin's questioning look. Leo tilts his head to Padme. His face shows enthusiasm and gratefulness. He then mouthed 'yes' and also 'thank you' to Padme. "You're welcome…" Padme smiles at him.

"I thought you can talk!" Anakin teases the little boy. Leo glares at him for the moment before cracking into a small laughter. "Yes, I can, sir" Leo speaks. His voice is more stable compares to a few minutes ago. "Then would you like to be a part of our family?" he asks absent-minded. This time is it Padme who stares at him with the same look. Leo thinks for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Then that's settled! We'll bring you to the family Registration Agency tomorrow…" Anakin yawns. "I'm tired, so sleep well kiddo! I need _my_ beauty sleep as well" he jumps out of the bed and head straight to the bedroom. Padme follows suit after kissing the boy goodnight.

Padme enters the room only to find Anakin lying on the bed looking a bit disturbed. "Ani, what's wrong?" she plays with his hair while lying next to him. Anakin kisses her finger. "Nothing… Anyway the Council just makes me a Master today" he waits for Padme to squels but instead finds her hugging him tightly. "Oh…Ani…I'm so proud of you! But how did you…" she asks with curiosity. "Well…that was after they found out about us" Anakin says casually.

Padme stay in her position. Frozen and too shock to say anything. Then Anakin proceeds to tell her everything that happens recently. Padme punches him on his chest. "Hey! What's that for?" Anakin groans.

"I told you not to worry about me! Look at you…you almost turn to the Dark Side! But still…" she toys with his face. "It seems like a good thing after all that now you get their trust and also becoming a Master. I think that's why I feel so excited today!" she laughs. They both then stare at each other for a long time. Anakin hold her closer and gives Padme a passionate kiss.

Leo who's sleeping with Sabe in her room blushes slightly as the handmaiden tousles his hair. "Why…you're such a kid…" Sabe says and later lay down beside Leo. This makes the boy blushes even more. Seeing this Sabe chuckles at him. "What's the matter…" she stops midway. "It's Leo…" he answers. "What's the matter, Leo? Never sleep beside a lady?" she makes fun of him. Leo smiles warmly at her. "You got a nice smile, Leo" she utters while Leo stares at her happily. "If you like…Miss Sabe…I'll always smile like this for you" he says tenderly.

Sabe also smiles at Leo. "Thank you, Leo. Anyway just call me Sabe" the boy nods his head wildly. This makes Sabe laughs a little. That night everyone have a good sleep.

…………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! As I said this chapter is dedicated to Anakin, Padme and Leo (probably to Sabe as well).**

**Speaking of Sabe, do you think she makes a good pairing with Leo? The end of this chapter has a little hint of it but I want to know what you think of it. So have a nice day and May the Force be with you! (Any comments or suggestions are allowed).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Yeah, I agree with you that Leo and Sabe would be a cute couple! (Giggles) Sorry if the last chapter sounds a little boring. I promise there's much more action here! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning, Anakin awakes and find Padme gone. _Where is she?_ He picks up his tunic and walks to the kitchen. He sees that Padme is eating with great joy. Her face looks like a kid who just received candy. Anakin sniggers at this. Lifting her head from the plate, a slightly embarrassed Padme greets Anakin. "Morning, Ani…" she sips her milk. Anakin greets her back before his eyes catches figures of Leo and Sabe in the counter. Leo is pouring more milk into the jar while Sabe keeps frying more toast.

"Morning, Sabe! Same goes to you, Leo Skywalker…" he takes his seat. Leo looks at Anakin as though the man is crazy. "No…I am serious. You're going to be a part of our family and of course I need to give you a surname unless…you want to be known as Leo No-Surname!" he cackles out loud. Leo blushes hard at this.

"He'll decide for himself when he wants to, Knight Skywalker" Sabe defends while placing the plate in front of him with a thud. "Okay…what is this, Sabe? Suddenly _you_ are very protective over this _boy_…" Anakin rubs his chin with a fake curious look. "And…it is Master Skywalker in case you didn't know" he eats.

Sabe gives a sigh before leaving the kitchen. "Have you eaten, Leo? We need to hurry to the Agency" Anakin asks after taking the last bite. Leo only nods. A beeping sound was heard. Anakin reaches for his comlink. It's Obi-Wan. "What is it, Master?" he looks at his former master.

"Anakin, I need you to come to the Temple this instant! The Council already have a short meeting just now so I thought I'll tell you after the meeting…" Obi-Wan stumble when Anakin gives him a sharp glare. "Sorry…your comlink isn't responding alright!" he retorts back.

"Okay…I'll come shortly" Anakin switches off his comlink. "So much for bringing the boy to the Agency" he sighs. "Does that mean you'll bring him next time?" Padme asks. "Yeah…" Anakin snaps back. "Wait! Wait…" he stands up so sudden that he almost falls down. Anakin stares straight to Leo. _The Force is strong with Leo…maybe I could train him! Yes, this boy will be my Padawan! _""Follow me, Leo!" Anakin orders with a firm voice.

"But…to where, sir?" Leo asks back. "To the Jedi Temple" Anakin answers with a firm voice again and this time his tone leaves no room for fighting back. Leo just says a soft yes before following Anakin to his speeder. "Goodbye, Padme" Anakin speaks to Padme. She did the same. "Goodbye, Milady" Leo does the same. With that they both left Padme's apartment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Obi-Wan wait at the stairs. He is fuming at Anakin. It is bad enough that he's never attend the meeting which gives the first bad impression to all the Masters except Mace and Yoda but now he's even late to meet up with him. He reaches for his comlink but a hand stops him. Obi-Wan looks up to see Anakin grinning widely at him. "Stop beaming Anakin! Do you know how much trouble I had a few hours ago? I had to explain to them that maybe you have some problem and cannot be reached! Gosh…you just ranked Master yesterday and today you give them a bad thought already…" he groans softly. Anakin only mouthed 'sorry'.

"So what's the meeting about?" Anakin asks with an apologetic tone. Obi-Wan walk a few steps closer to him. "Separatists are gathering at Mustafar…" he whispers. Anakin's face turns serious. "We have information on them so the Council sent both me and you to deal with them" Obi-Wan continue. His former Padawan nods attentively. Then his gaze falls to a small figure behind Anakin. "What? Who's that kid on your back?" Obi-Wan point out at Leo with a hint of curiuosity in his tone.

Anakin smirks. "This is Leo…Leo Skywalker" he says proudly although he stumbles at his words from the start. Obi-Wan's face pales at Anakin's words. "Your son? I thought he's supposed to be a one-year old! Where's the other one?" Obi-Wan fix his stare at Leo. Anakin burst out laughing. "No…no…he's not my son! Godson will do nicely" he corrects his former Master. "I found him last night at my apartment…don't know where he comes from but I can feel the Force is strong with him" Anakin's brows furrow at this. The he whispers softly in Obi-Wan's ear. "I tried to probed his mind last night but later he blocks it with some kind of darkness…I'm not sure but I think we have the responsibility to help him wipe out that darkness in him before he becomes a Sith"

Obi-Wan agree with this. The boy is powerful but he needs to control that unknown darkness inside him. Hell knows what happen if the boy falls to the Dark Side. Obi-wan approach the boy. "Hello, Leo. I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. Just call me Obi-Wan or Master Kenobi if you prefer formality" he takes out his hand for a shake. Leo takes the Jedi Master's hand and shakes feeling a little awkward.

After shaking their hands, Leo himself feels slight unease at both Anakin and Obi-Wan's conversation. _What are they talking about? Is it about me?_ He thinks with a quiet sigh at the sight of those two. The he sees the older Jedi's face seems frightened at Anakin's words. He can't listen to them as the two have some kind of super whispering ability. "May I ask…" he calls for their attention. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan turn to face him. "What is it that you said Master Skywalker that Master Kenobi gives the impression of a frightful man?" he asks carefully choosing his words.

"Well…_this_ guy thought of bringing you to our latest mission to Mustafar!" Obi-Wan point his finger straight at Anakin. The other man eyes him with protest. "But come on! He'll be safe with us! Besides…" he leans into Obi-Wan again. "I don't fancy leaving him here with the Jedis around" Anakin pleads silently. Obi-Wan couldn't help but see eye to eye with Anakin in this matter. It's hard to leave him here having the Jedi's ability to sense someone Force foremost when this boy's Force power is strong enough to cause ripples in his own presence.

"Come on, Leo! Follow us and do be careful once you arrive there alright" he gaze the boy with a stern look. So the three of them went on board to a ship and sped off to Mustafar.

…………………………………………

When they arrive, both Anakin and Obi-Wan takes off their seat belts and left the ship. "I want you to stay with the ship and also R2-D2 okay? And take this…it'll protects you from danger!" Anakin gives Leo an assuring look. He throws a small gun at the little boy. "Understand?" he asks. Leo nods his head wildly. So the two prepares their lightsaber and takes off.

Leo sits inside the ship while adjusting himself to his surrounding. He feels disgust over it. The planet itself it's hot and seems to be absorbing lives. "Force…can it creates such menace?" Leo asks himself. R2 makes a funny noise. Leo turns to the droid. "You're funny!" he pokes at the droid. R2 looks annoyed by this as he then makes louder noise to scares Leo off. "Whoa…I am sorry big one. "He apologizes quickly.

Meanwhile Anakin is busy dealing with those droids and so do Obi-Wan. They both destroy all of them neatly at once. Then they enter the conference room where Nute Gunray and other Sepeartists are standing. Gunray was shock and soon he ushers all the destroyer droids to attack the two.Anakin prepares a fighting stance and ignites his lightsaber. They both cuts down each droids while avoiding fires from blasters every corner. After a few minutes, every droids fall to the ground. "In the name of Galactic Senate, you're all under arrest!" Oni-Wan declare calmly. Anakin smiles at this.

But the Separatists only give them a cunning grin before setting off a smoke bomb. "Ugh! Smoke bombs…that's dirty!" Anakin remarks. "Still it is better than shits!" Obi-Wan say before rushing to catch up with the Sepeartists.

Gunray and the others run to the landing platform and find the Jedi's ship. Smiling evilly, Gunray suggests that they burn the ship before leaving the planet. Little they didn't know is that Leo is inside sleeping. So they set the fire on the ship and soon take off with their own ship. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan watch a red ship departs from Mustafar. "The Separatists escape once again…" he lets out a deep breath. Obi-wan comfort him. Then he sees smokes arise from the direction which their ship lands. "Anakin, could that be…" they stare at each other before running to the ship.

Leo shift in his seat a lot of times. He know he is in Mustafar, a pretty blistering planet, but why the heat seems getting hotter and hotter. What's more he's feeling dizzy from his nap. He opens his eyes to see but sadly he could catch a faint vision of red things. A sparks of flame catch his boots and this stirs Leo more from his wobbly state. His vision gets better that moment and already huge flames spreading from the front seats. Alarm, Leo looks around the ship. _The rear window!_ He punches on the window as hard as he can but in dismay. Wait! There's the small gun which Anakin gives him earlier. Leo grabs hold of it and shoots twice at the window. It breaks into pieces and Leo takes this opportunity to escape from the flames.

Once outside he sees R2. Its system has shut down. An instant pain hits his head and a second later, darkness consumes Leo's vision.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews and have a nice day! May the Force be with you! (Any comments or suggestions are allowed)**


	6. Read Author's Note please

**Author's Note: I am not quite satisfied of the last part (the one when Anakin, Obi-Wan and Leo went to Mustafar) I want it to be more about Leo's emotion…but it turns out rather funny! So here's a redone chapter. Don't worry I'm working on the 'true' next chapter. Anyway enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 5 (redone on the last part): **

When they arrive, both Anakin and Obi-Wan unbuckle their seat belts and left the ship. "Leo!" Anakin calls in a stern voice. The little boy stares at him wide-eyed by the authority in Anakin's voice. "I want you to stay inside the ship with Artoo, okay?" The young Jedi Master instructs with a steady and calm tone. Leo gets extra surprise at Anakin's sudden strictness. Even Obi-Wan can't believe his ears. Obi-Wan seize this opportunity to pass a new small gun to the little boy. "Here…take this!" he hurls the gun at Leo. The little boy accepts it.

With this the two Jedi Masters leave him and went to face Gunray and his fellow Separatists. Along the way, Obi-Wan chuckles lightly. "What?" Anakin looks at his former Master's behaviour. "Leo!" Obi-Wan mimic his former Padawan's actions just now. But his face shows a rather silly face. The other man raises one eyebrow. "Does this look familiar?" he then tosses a small stone nearby directly into Obi-Wan's chest like the way Obi-Wan throws the small gun at Leo. "Hey! Have you heard of private part?" Obi-Wan cover his chest protectively. "I do…in fact I think private part for men is not the chest but…" Anakin looks the other way with a mischievous smile. Obi-Wan want to say something but a shot just misses his former Padawan's hair by few inches. They both turn to find three droids aiming their blasters at them.

Leo sits in the ship while looking out of the front window. Fountains of hot lava flow mercilessly to the ground. Leo is disgust over this sight. "Force…can it creates such menace?" he asks himself. An abrupt vision hits him unexpectedly. The little boy groans with pain. _Run, Leo! Run fast! _His foster father's voice shrieks loudly in his ears. _The little boy runs and in the same time, grabs the three much younger siblings of his. They run and all of the sudden a stone of fire hits one of them. _The cries of help are unbearable to Leo as he forces himself to covers the visions with a cloud of darkness. Then it's gone. The little boy balance himself on the seat. Artoo beeps with concern. Leo just smiles at the asteroid droid before he slumps into total blackout.

In the meantime, Anakin and Obi-Wan just finish slashing the last droid that guards the entrance to the conference room. The door is open and both of them enter. The Separatists were shock and they call all the droids to attack the two Jedi Masters. "This is going to be fun!" Anakin exclaims while igniting his lightsaber. Obi-Wan already make his first move. He slashes the droids with and parries those blasters send by Nute Gunray. Anakin, being the bold one, ward off each shots and later jump to in front of Gunray. In one swift move, he cuts the gun into two. This make all the Separatists run to the main hall. "In the name of Galactic Senate, you're all under arrest!" Obi-Wan states steadily.

But Gunray only gives them a cunning smile before setting off smoke bombs. "Ugh! Smoke bombs…that's dirty!" Anakin waves the smoke off. "Still it is better than shits!" Obi-Wan say before rushing to catch up with the Separatists.

Gunray and the others run till they reach the platform where The Jedi places their ship. Gunray suggests burning the ship before fleeing away from this planet. The others nod in agreement before setting off fires all over the ship. Then they board on their own ships and escape. As the two Jedi Masters run they stop and watch few ships leaving this planet. "The Separatists…they escape again!" Obi-Wan sigh quietly. Then the sight of smokes arises from the direction of their ship catches Obi-Wan's attention. "Anakin, could that be…" they stare at each other before running to the ship. Panic crops up in Anakin's chest. _I hope you're not in trouble Leo!_

Leo shifts a lot of times in his seat. The heats of the fires soon catch him. Leo hates fire or any hot things. And he hates it even more when they land on Mustafar. It reminds him too much of the incident that occurs last two days ago. A pang of dizziness strikes him so hard that Leo can barely sees what's in front of him. Everything is a blur. Leo struggles himself to stand up. Suddenly a spark of flame catches his boot. He screams and soon enough Leo's vision becomes well again. He's in a state disbelief when huge flames start spreading from the front seats to the back.

Leo looks around the ship. _The rear window! _He punches on the window as hard as he can but in dismay. "I can use Obi-Wan's gun to breaks it!" then he grabs hold of it and begin to shoot at the window. It breaks into pieces and Leo takes this opportunity to get away from the ship. Once outside, Leo sees that Artoo standing in front of the ship. Its system has been shut down. "Artoo…" Leo says. An instant pain hits him hard on his head and Leo groans loudly. A vision of his foster family appears before him. "No…no…" Leo utters before fall into the ground unconscious.

…………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I'm working on the next chapter so hold on to your breath (laughs). Anyway have a nice day! May the Force be with you. (Any comments or suggestions are allowed)**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I don't have anything to say anymore so enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 6:**

Anakin is really scared when he sees Leo unconscious on the ground. "Leo…Leo, wake up!" he carries the little boy with both of his strong arms. Obi-Wan activate Artoo again. The asteroid droid awakes and start to beeps wildly. "It seems to me that Gunray have a little 'fight' with Artoo" he smirks slightly as the droid went back to its normal self. Obi-Wan throws a worry glance at Anakin and Leo. "How is he?" he walks nearer to Anakin. The young Jedi Master heaves a sigh of relief. "He's having a high fever…" Anakin puts his hand over Leo's forehead and sends a calming wave of Force to cools him down.

Obi-Wan stare at the ship. It burns badly and every parts of it are toast. "We're in trouble…" he rolls his eyes with an infuriate sigh. "We better find a ship to get back to Coruscant. Or contact the Jedi Council about this?" he asks. Anakin gulps down in his throat. "What?" Obi-Wan look at his former Padawan's face. "What about him? We didn't tell the Council that we're bringing Leo together…" his voice is a perfect mixture of fear and worry. "We have the responsibility to take care of Leo and now he's harmed we need to tell the Council…" Obi-Wan pauses to think. "Did you tell Padme about this?"

"I do. I contact her for a brief moment in the fresher before I join you guys in the ship" Anakin carries Leo on his back. "Mine, mine Leo. You're one feather boy!" They went to another platform and luckily there's a ship. "I think that's the last one. Hurry!" they run hurriedly to the ship. When they're inside, Anakin confers a commanding voice. "Obi-Wan take care of Leo! Artoo activates the every system available on this ship!" Anakin rushes to the controller. Soon the ship is activated and they left the dreaded planet.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sabe comes out after a long day of checking the documents for Padme. She finds her mistress sitting in her chair while listening to a broadcast. Her face seems anxious under the dim light of the room. "Milady…you don't need to worry at all. I'm sure that Knight…I mean Master Skywalker will be fine. After all he's probably hanging around with Leo after bringing him to the Agency…" she trails off. Sabe snaps back when she realises something. "Speaking of Leo, I haven't heard of him since this morning" she purses her lips. "If you don't mind Milady, can you contact Master Skywalker to ask where he is with Leo?" Sabe pleads.

Padme freeze in her seat. She knows that the little boy went with Anakin to Mustafar. But she decides not to tell Sabe as she knows her handmaiden wouldn't agree with Anakin's action and will surely call Anakin back at once. "I don't know…probably they are touring around like you said" Padme tries to speaks calmly but her voice turns out to be mumbling. Sabe shakes her head. "Don't lied Milady…I know you for years and I know when you lied. So tell me where Leo is!" her voice is a little demanding.

The Senator messages her temple lightly. "He's with Anakin and Obi-Wan…they're at Mustafar" she says the last sentence softly and carefully. "And…" sabe urge her to go on even her whole body is trembling slightly. "And after fighting, they found Leo unconscious…" Padme did not dare to look into Sabe. Meanwhile the handmaiden is totally shock at the news. Without thinking she rushes out of the apartment. Padme calls her but Sabe ignores it. _How Master Skywalker could brought the little boy to such a dangerous planet!_ She is literally angry at the young Jedi Master.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! The next chapter is coming out so have a nice day. May the Force be with you. (Any comments or suggestions are allowed) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah you're right, Anakin is in BIG trouble for letting Leo on a mission that could risk his life easily and even bigger trouble if Sabe finds that Leo is having a high fever thanks to Anakin's negligence…Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 8:**

Leo is lying on the bed. He looks a slightly relax if not well rest. Both the Jedi Masters are watching him with a grim face. _It seems to me that our young patient is struggling with some uneasiness in him…I'm not sure what is it but I'll leave that to you two. _Anakin recalls the droid's words earlier, with this he walks around the room, his mind fills with lots of questions that he would ask the little boy later. Obi-Wan who's watching his former Padawan circles around the room also feels curious. Both of them were thinking in the same line of question. "What's bothering him?" the two mutter with no recognition in their current state. Obi-Wan tug his head up. He chuckles inwardly as he appreciates the brief moment of humour that both Anakin and he were thinking the same thing in the same time.

But his face change back to being serious. It appears to Obi-Wan that Anakin is too distracted by Leo that he never manages to discover the slightest hint of funniness within the sombre air. This also bothers the older Jedi Master. His former Padawan becomes very attach to Leo even he just find out the little boy for one day. Although this may sound silly but Obi-Wan feels there is a great connection between them. Like a bond, stronger than the one he's going to share with his unborn children. However he shrugs that thought off.

Anakin's face creases firmly. For a moment, an onlooker thought he sees an old man trapped in a body of a twenty something. _It's all my fault; I shouldn't let Leo follows when I know it would land him into trouble! _Anakin curses himself. A dawn of realisation comes upon him as Anakin stops circling in the room. "Wait…why do I feel so connected to Leo? Force; I've known him for only a day!" Anakin goes on ignoring Obi-Wan who looks bewildered by his sudden outburst. "This is the reason why I didn't take any Padawan in the first place? Because my instinct tells me that someone like Leo will come to my life…" He rushes to Leo's side and hold his right hand firmly. Anakin closes his eyes to concentrate better as he channels his Force power into the boy. He could feels darkness looming all over Leo's mind but Anakin pays no attention to that matter. _There's so much sadness and misery in him… _Anakin would have been suffocates by the overwhelming shadows in Leo if he didn't get any guidance from the Force. He tries to swims across those shadows and into Leo's consciousness. Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch his former Padawan carries out his action.

Leo is screaming inside him. Everywhere around him is in obscurity. He stamps on the ground hardly. _Where the hell am I? _He asks himself. Suddenly the darkness diminishes and Leo notices a small house in front of him. Without thinking twice Leo carries his feet to the house. Suddenly the temperature around him becomes colder. Leo runs to the house and quickly knocks the door. No one response so Leo turns the knob and surprisingly it's not locks at all. _The owner must have gone out…_Inside he finds the place is very cosy and comforting. Though not as grand as Master Skywalker's apartment but it has a nice homely feel to it. With this Leo heads to the living room and sits on the sofa. "At least this place is nice…" Leo scans the room. _This place looks familiar…Wait! _Leo checks the room again. _The furniture, the decorations…It's the same as my house. Why…this is my house after all! _"But I thought this place is gone" He mumbles with uncertainty.

Suddenly the place turns dark and cold. Leo looks in horror at his surrounding. Leo grasps his neck, something or rather someone's hand is gripping and choking him. He kicks and screams but nothing happen. The grip only gets tighter. A feeling of nausea occurs in Leo's stomach and he is sure that his uneasiness isn't going to go away pretty soon. Leo struggles as he falls down to the floor. _Is this it? I am going to die…_But the grip starts to loosen up. Everything turns warm but there's still darkness around. A voice cries out. _Leo, Leo wakes up! Leo…_The next thing he know was a bright light shining out and his body is slowly floating in the air.

For a time, Leo refuses to open his eyes when the voice gently persuades him. After much urging, the little boy finally wakes up. Anakin and Obi-Wan is the first person he sees. "You…you two…still alive? He asks with a faint smile. Obi-Wan snort although he finds this quite amusing. Anakin went and sits next to Leo. "Are you alright, Leo?" his hand lightly rubs Leo's shoulder. His former master sees this as an almost fatherly act but he chooses to ignore it for the moment. The little boy takes a deep breathe before staring back at Anakin's vivid and warm blue eyes. Leo opens his mouth to say something but his throat is too dry. Obi-Wan offer him a glass of water and Leo accepts it with weak smile.

Few minutes later, two Jedi Masters enter the room. They were Mace and Yoda. Obi-Wan greet them while Anakin stun in his seat. Mace eyes him with an assuring look that relieves Anakin. "Here he is…" Obi-Wan points at Leo who's just finish gulping down his water. Anakin stands up to let Yoda takes his seat beside Leo. The little boy is amaze by the sight of the two Jedi Masters. He has to refrain from laughing as he sees Yoda. _Funny guy…_he chuckles inwardly. Yoda crease his eyebrows.

"Funny I may be, but not weak I am" he says to the gaping boy who's now staring wide-eyed at the green Master. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan let out a quiet laughter at Leo's ridiculous look. Mace silences them with a warning look. The little boy quickly turns his features back to normal. "Quick to your emotion you are, but master them you have not" Yoda feels slightly startle by the boy's sentiment. "Intent on taking this _one _as your Padawan, have you, Skywalker?" Yoda taps his stick to get Anakin's attention.

Anakin nods eagerly. Yoda smirks on the young Jedi Master's enthusiasm. "The Force is strong with _you_…strange but true my young friend indeed" Yoda muses over this fact. "But enter the Academy, trials you must go…to face such thing, ready are you?" the Master stares attentively at the little boy. Leo is overly confused by this. _Master Skywalker wants to take me as his apprentice? Since when?_ As though he reads his mind Anakin steps closer a little. "I've always know that you are the one for me, Leo. So are you willing to do it?" Anakin asks with a hopeful stare. Without any uncertainty, Leo nods in agreement. Anakin seems lighten up at this. Yoda and Mace nod at each other before leaving.

After the two Jedi Masters leave, Anakin sits down excitedly again at Leo's side. He then hugs the little boy happily. Leo hugs him back as well. He smiles contentedly. This is the life he's been hoping for. Even though his foster family have given him love but they do not actually _love _him. He could not feel the warmth and blissfulness in their hugs or kisses as how he feels now with Anakin. Leo smiles as he let himself be sway to the affection he's receiving.

………………………………………………………

Anakin and Obi-Wan leave the med centre after Leo falls asleep silently. They both went on their separate ways and soon Anakin found himself landing his speeder on Padme's apartment. "Padme…I'm home" he calls out. Padme who's been waiting for him in the living room stands up in glee before embracing him with a breathless hugs. "Where is Leo?" she asks looking around. Anakin explains briefly but clearly for his wife to understand. The Senator cannot believe what she heard but pushes this aside. "At least you save him and now everything is settled down it should be fine…" she caress his cheek. Anakin smiles gleefully.

"Who says that everything is fine?" a voice asks. Anakin and Padme turn about to see Sabe standing few inches behind them with her arms at her waist. Her face is hard and livid.

……………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thanks for your review! Sorry for the late update cause something is wrong with my computer these past few days. Anyway have a nice day. May the Force be with you. (Any ****comments or suggestions are allowed) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you very much for the reviews! I have not much to say here so enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 9:**

Anakin makes a rather feeble laughs while Sabe gives him a this-is-not-funny look. "Why, Sabe? What's with the 'look'?" he mentions with Padme standing beside him, her arms slightly ajar as if to defend Anakin. The handmaiden steps forward shoving Padme gently aside, the Senator have no choice but to abide quietly as she sees there is nothing she can do to appease Sabe's anger.

"Why…why did you bring that little boy to such a dangerous place while knowing you risk putting his life at stake? For Force's sake! You are becoming a father soon…how are you going to take care of your kids when you cannot handle this one?" Sabe waves her hands violently at Anakin's face. Tension arise in the room as Anakin creases his look, his face shows fury at the handmaiden's words. Padme, who takes a seat behind Anakin, is shaking a little and also feeling confuse at what she should do for the moment. The Senator usual diplomatic skill just doesn't seems to be working this time.

Anakin feels like strangling the woman in front of him. How could she question his parenting ability? Can't she see for herself the life he's facing now and also its difficulty? Anakin raises his finger. "Do you, Sabe, imply that I am not a good father? And…who are you to question my dedication on both my family and my profession as a Jedi?" he asks, his voice is dangerously low. Sabe puts on a tough face even she senses something is going to happen if she did not back down. Anakin smirks at the handmaiden's stillness, he continues his words.

"What is it with you? You barely even know this little boy and you already defending him like hell. What? He's _your_ son?" Anakin fold his arm. Sabe tilts her head up. Padme says quietly behind him. "Ani, please…it's enough…" she tries to force the Jedi Master to apologize but the man refuses to give in. So is Sabe in this matter. Padme feels a great distress as well as sudden uneasiness inside her tummy. The babies are kicking hard and look as if they also want to put an end to this silly fight.

Sabe pokes Anakin on his chest. "Master Skywalker, remember that you are in no position to ask me anything as I am only concern for this little boy. I've seen pain…great pain in Leo's eyes, and I do not want any more of it to befall him. You on the other hand, had causes trouble and possibly trauma to him because of your negligence!" Sabe almost screams. Anakin keeps a calm posture although his look says otherwise. Anakin begin to walk closer to the hand maiden. Before he could do anything, a shriek fills the entire room. Both Anakin and Sabe turn to see Padme lying on the ground. She's holding her stomach tightly. "Padme!" Anakin rushes to her side. "Milady…hold on!" Sabe went near her and puts a hand on her forehead, caressing it softly to comforts the Senator.

"Please…please don't…fight…just…" Padme pants fast and hard. Anakin sends a calming wave of Force to soothe her but Padme's condition worsens. She keeps panting and Sabe's face pale at this. "I think…milady is going to deliver soon…" she mumbles. Anakin looks shock, he quickly swim through the roaring wave of the Force's ocean and sees that the two children of his are kicking hard. They seem sad on their mother's condition. A wield of darkness swirls around the babies forcing them to get out of their mother's tummy quickly. _This can't be…_Anakin remembers his vision. When he realise, Sabe have already call the med. She then gets back on her mistress's side and calms her down.

A minute later, the meds turn up and brings Padme to their centre. Anakin and Sabe follow suit.

………………………………………………………………………

Leo wakes up after a long sleep. He seems to sense something. Obi-Wan, who come back to watch over him, smiles at the slightly baffle boy. "So…are you having a nice nap? You snore _very _softly" he chuckles at Leo's blushing face. Suddenly he feels a great disturbance in the Force. Something stirs a great commotion. He stares at Leo, who also is bewildered at the sudden riot. "What happen, Master Kenobi?" he asks. Obi-Wan shake his head. "I wish I know the answer…" he rubs his forehead in frustration.

The little boy looks at the door of his ward with a great interest. He climbs out of his bed and walks swiftly. "What is it, Leo?" Obi-Wan is puzzle at Leo's action. The boy ignores it and turns on the knob and open the door, revealing the hall of the med centre." I…I feel like something is going to happen here. In this place…seconds later…" Leo mutters as he is uncertain of his own words. He keeps staring at the hallway. Obi-Wan thinks he's crazy at first but later join the little boy.

Moments later, a rushing droids with two human figures walk past the two. Obi-Wan have to wipe his eyes to realise what takes place. Leo shakes his head hard and takes a step forward from his room. The Jedi Master stops him. "You need to rest, Leo. I know you just take a good rest but you haven't fully recovered yet. Stay in your room or if you need anything…I'll get it for you! Besides…that is other people's business, we shouldn't be nosy of it" his tone leaves no room for arguments. The little boy has no choice but to nod his head and walk back to his room. Hour's passes but Leo isn't giving up on knowing what's wrong and he stubbornly sits still on his bed and declines any offer from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sigh at Leo's tenacity. This boy can be hard when he wants to. "Fine, fine…I'll bring you to see what's going on…but promise me that you won't run around, will you?" he eye the boy with a stern look but fail as Leo shows a silly face. They both let out a laugh before proceeding to the direction in which the mysterious patient was brought to.

…………………………………………………………

Once they reach there, Leo and Obi-Wan stand. In front of them, Anakin sits with his hand on both sides of his head. "Anakin…Anakin..." Obi-Wan's word trails off as his gaze land on a woman figure lying on the table inside the operation room. Padme lie there with her eyes close, she looks very peaceful. Obi-Wan get on his former' Padawan's side fast. "Anakin…I'm sure this is the will of the Force. No one…not even _you_ can change it" he pats Anakin's shoulder lightly.

Leo stands there with great disbelief. Only a day ago, he sees this beautiful lady looking healthy and fine but now she lie stiff on the table. Her face is pale and sickly. He heard soft weep from Anakin's side. Leo steps forward to get a better look at who is it. His eyes enlarge _Its Sabe…_Without thinking, Leo run to her side and rub her back soothingly. Sabe lifts her face and Leo is shock to see the once cheerful and mischievous face is replace by a very sad, grim and despair. But Leo notices a hint of hopefulness in her eyes. The same goes for Anakin's eyes as well. _What's going on?_ Leo asks himself mentally.

……………………………………………

**Author's Note: Stay tune for the next chapter! Have a nice day. May the Force be with you. (Any comments or suggestions are allowed).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews again! So…what do you think that's **_**really**_** happening? You'll find out here! Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 10:**

Leo turns to Anakin and asks softly. "May I ask…what's going on?" Obi-Wan raise his eyebrow as he also wants to know what takes place. Anakin stop crying and smiles faintly. _His smile is a happy one…_Leo wonders in confusion. "Padme, she just gives birth…" he smiles further. "And…" Obi-Wan gestures him to go on. "My mind starts spinning madly. She's unconscious after giving birth and her breathing is getting weaker… I thought she's going to die. But instead she…she's alive!" he jumps out of his seat and shakes Obi-Wan wildly. Anakin's face resembles that of a bewildered Youngling. "She's alive, Obi-Wan! She's alive! I thought I'll lose her forever…" his eyes begin to well up in tears. Obi-Wan rub his former Padawan's back gently. He too is glad that Padme is still alive. _Now everything is going to be fine…for the moment._

Leo turns back his attention to Sabe. The handmaiden looks very relieve. Her light-hearted beauty is back. This eases Leo as he feels very worried about the handmaiden's emotion just now. "By the way…" Leo hears Obi-Wan talking. Leo circles around and finds Padme being escort out of the room in a wheelchair and she's a little awake but tired. Behind her, a droid is pushing a cart. Inside two little babies as cute as button were sleeping peacefully. Leo moves closer to get a better look. He senses Force in them. The two are radiating with a strong wave of happiness around the room. This seems to calm down the otherwise crazy situation a little while ago.

Anakin go on and kneel next to Padme. "How are you feeling?" he asks her. Padme smiles slightly and nods. "The babies…they're wonderful, aren't they?" she turn her body to the cart. Anakin pushes her slowly. She looks at them lovingly. She caresses the boy. "Oh…Luke…" she cries out softly. Anakin let his gaze fall to the girl. Without realising he blurts out. "Leia…" The two babies coo slightly at the sight of their parents. Obi-Wan, Leo and Sabe step to their back to let the family enjoy their blissful moment. Padme turns around again and waves at Leo. "Come here…" she says. Her eyes are shining with delight. Leo walks up to them only to be welcome with a pleasant hug. "I don't know why…but I feel that you are the like a lucky star to our small family! Ever since you arrived, things have gotten better…I do not die like Anakin's vision and our babies are safe. Thank you" she whimpers a little. Anakin puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I must thank you too. You are forever the saviour of your siblings…" he chuckles as Leo looks surprise at his statement. "I told you once that you are a part of the Skywalker, remember?"

Obi-Wan and Sabe watch with content from the back. Leo smiles as well though his heart is burning with pain. _Saviour of your siblings…_Image of the flaming house and the sight of his entire foster family die appears before him once more. Leo closes his eyes and let the aching visions past him. When he opens his eyes again, he sees both Padme and Anakin staring at him with great concern. He didn't need to turn around to tell that Sabe and Obi-Wan also feel the same. He quickly snaps back. "Oh…I'm just too happy to be part of your family and please don't thank me…I'm just a kid…" he's at loss for words. These answers seem to satisfy everyone except Anakin. He stares at Leo for a minute before nodding off. All of them later proceed to the ward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

While they all are having conversation, Anakin bids Leo to follow him out of the room. Leo just goes after him. When Anakin makes sure they're far away from everyone, he braves himself to talk. "I don't know what is it with you, Leo…but I can sense your anxiety. Is something bothering you?" he asks carefully as he doesn't want to trigger an unexpected outburst from Leo. The little boy really makes a name for himself by having sudden trauma every now and then.

Leo flinches in his position awkwardly. Anakin shakes his head. "It's alright…if you don't feel like talking about it, I understand" he tousles the boy's hair. When Anakin is just about to leave the spot, Leo grabs his hand. "Please…please don't go away from me…" he begins to cry. "Your going seems like my family's death…" his face is red. _Ok…so it's about his foster family. _Anakin wonders. "But…but I can't tell you about it first. Please gives me some time, I'll promise to tell you when I'm ready!" he swears before Anakin. The young Jedi Master nods carefully. "Come on, we both still have much to learn... my future Padawan" Anakin smiles.

The little boy also smiles. His face looks much brighter and happier. It's a better sight than the boy Anakin faces two days ago. "I agree…my future Master" he grins widely. The two laughs together before joining Padme, Obi-Wan and Sabe again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later…

Leo is standing at the hall of the Jedi Temple. He's amaze by the view of the Temple itself. It's breathtakingly beautiful yet very calm and serene in the same time. Anakin who's been watching Leo beams faintly. "Wait till you see the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It's ten times more peaceful and comforting…" he watches as Leo stares back at him with a delighted face. "Come on! I'll bring you there…We need to discuss your training and there is much to learn!" he says firmly.

When they arrive, Leo is once again astounded by what he sees. "I've never seen such view before…" his voice is breathless. But Anakin's cough makes him alert for a second time and Leo walks behind him. They both then settle down on one of the trees in the Room. They then sit down and Anakin gives Leo a stern look. Leo gulps down. He has never seen Anakin _that _strict except the time when they are at Mustafar. But nevertheless, his face still shows a soft side making Leo feels less nervous.

"Now…I want you close your eyes and feel the things around you. Don't worry I'll guide you" he says carefully. Leo does as he said and closes his eyes. He focuses on his surrounding. A moment later, he could see a wave of pale blue ocean around him. Everything is calm and balance, very soothing to Leo. _Go on. Walk around…_Anakin's voice appears. Leo cannot see him. He then takes a few steps and soon finds himself walking pretty lightly like he's flying. Leo chuckles as he never feels anything like this before in his life.

Anakin observes as Leo went through his practice, he is very surprise to put it mildly. Not many people as young as him can easily associate with the Force once they come into contact with it. But Leo…he did it with little effort. No doubt he is as strong with the Force like Anakin. But he really had to struggle the fact that while Leo is 'travelling' in the Force, he feels like his entire being almost sways to the Force as well. He quickly shakes that thought off and concentrates back on Leo. This goes on for hours…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews once again. I really appreciate that! I had to tell you all first that after this chapter, everything is going to proceed straight into ten years later where Leo, Luke and Leia all had grown up. Cos' I want to focus more on this three people's relationship and also Anakin's mysterious connection to Leo (and of course, Leo and Sabe's relationship as well). Have a nice day! May the Force be with you. (Any comments and suggestions are allowed) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Anyway as I said earlier, this chapter will proceed directly into ten years later, so everything you know will change. Anakin's life seems stable in previous chapters but will the same thing happen forever? Find out here! Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin did not turned against the Jedi and Light side by helping Mace in killing Palpatine. When everything settled down what will happen to him? Will everything be better or turn out worse than before? And who is this little boy doing at both his and Padme's apartment? Not only that, the Force is strong with him. Find out here!**

**Chapter 11:**

_10 years later…_

_The Separatists had finally been captured and the Galaxy is once again in peace when they selected Tu-Mor, an unknown but quite capable and honest person to become the Supreme Chancellor. The Republic is stable and corruptions slowly drop off. Senator Amidala and Senator Organa both had given more powers to held the Supreme Court after they both disposed the true identity of the previous Chancellor, Palpatine, together with Anakin as the main witness. Wars gradually discontinued after the incident. _

_Fifteen year-old Leo became Anakin's Padawan two years ago, he are also the most powerful Padawan and his skills outdone his peers ten times better. His only equal could possibly be Luke Skywalker, but that's only a speculation for the time being as young Luke is just only ten. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the training hall, a young Padawan flips his lightsaber swiftly and later he jumps and spins around rapidly. When he's finish, neither a single sweat nor exhaustion appears on his face. Leo or Leo Skywalker as he's now suppose to be recognise as, lets out a soft sigh before deactivates his lightsaber. The sound of claps catches his attention from his back. Leo turns around only to finds Anakin, Luke and Leia applauding and smiling at him.

"Nice move, Padawan!" Anakin beams proudly at Leo. Luke and Leia rushes to his side and both tug at Leo's sleeves. "Please stop it, both of you! Leo will help if you ask him nicely…" the now not-so-young Jedi Master reprimands his kids courteously. Leo raises an eyebrow on this. "Me…help on what?" he asks with confusion. Anakin smirks. "_You _know what they want…after all it is _you_ who spend more time with these two than I do" he looks very amuse.

Leo rolls his eyes with a soft groan. "Okay, okay, you two! I'll teach you the new moves I've been learning…" he assures them seeing that both Luke and Leia refuse to let go of his sleeves. The two finally let go and later they grin broadly as if satisfy with Leo's answer. "If you two go on like this…you'll be spoilt brats!" Leo scolds them quietly. Anakin gives him a warning look, Leo immediately bows slightly. He mouths 'sorry' to Anakin.

The Jedi Master turns his gaze sharply at Luke and Leia. "I think it is time both of you went for the training with Master Yoda…" he reminds them. The two jerk their heads up and waving goodbye to Anakin and Leo before running out of the training hall. Leo watches as the two figures disappear. "For Force's sake, Master Anakin…they haven't begin their apprenticeship, these two things had already learned a few basic steps of the form I'm currently practising on" he complains without looking at Anakin.

"Well…I'll scold them if they went out of hand" Anakin slaps Leo's back lightly. The teen punches his Master slightly on his shoulder. They both laugh together. "Still I am quite proud on your training, you excel at your training faster than I expect…" Anakin gives a second thought on the other Masters' view on Leo. _You should train him well…don't hold him back but also don't let him does extremely well in the same time! _These words keep haunting his mind for years ever since he started to guide Leo on the way of Force.

Seeing his Master's trouble, Leo calls him. "Master, are you alright?" he pokes Anakin on his shoulder again. Anakin snaps back into reality and stares at Leo gravely. The teen seems slightly taken aback by his Master's unexpected retort. The Jedi Master shakes his head rowdily before say sorry to Leo. At this, Leo nods understandingly.

"Are you hungry?" he asks all of a sudden. Leo makes a funny look at Anakin. "I mean…would you like to join me and Obi-Wan for a drink or light meal at Dex?" he asks over more accurately. The teen agrees silently and then he smiles. "So…Obi-Wan are going to be there, right?" he asks while sheathing his lightsaber neatly around his belt.

They both walk off the training hall shortly after.

…………………………………………………………

In the same time, both Luke and Leia are dying of boredom at Yoda's speech (or mind-numbing lectures as Leia would name it). Luke leans forward to his twin sister and whispers quietly. "When this so-called speech is going to end?" he murmurs with desperation in his voice. The other kids cannot hear them as Luke and Leia seem to create a way of whispering at a very low tone. Leia can only shakes her head as she too feels like bursting from this moment of total world-weariness.

Yoda halts his speech for a minute and taps his stick to get note by everyone. He points at Luke specifically with a stern face. The young lad asks. "Yes…Master Yoda?" he fakes a confident smile. The green Jedi Master coughs slightly before proceeding. "As I say just now…the most important thing of becoming a Jedi, what is it?" he taps his stick once more.

Luke stands up to answers. "Uh…the most important thing when becoming Jedi is…to avoid any negative emotions especially fear, hate and anger because this feelings can lead us to the dark side…" he rubs the back of his head. Yoda puffs a little before nodding. "Correct you are, young Luke…" he then turns his gaze back at every Youngling in the room. Luke quickly sits down with Leia giggling at his side. The young boy just throws her a dirty look.

Yoda speaks again, this time with more firmness in his voice. "Fear leads to hate, hate leads to anger, anger leads to the dark side of the Force…careful you all must with your feelings. Devoid of any attachments as much as you can…but be numb and weary of your emotions, you must not!" he cautions them severely. All of the Younglings in the room nod in agreement. "Then over is it our gathering today, go you must and good rest you shall receive…" he opens the door of the room and stands there as he watches every Youngling leave. The Skywalker twins are the last one to get out so Yoda quickly crosses his stick in front of them when he makes sure every Youngling disappear the room. Luke and Leia stop instantly upon looking at Yoda's stick before them.

"Concentrate you both must, important it is for your future…" he says with a grim face. The twins bow in apology before walking fast from the room. When they left, Yoda shakes his head slightly and sigh. "Skywalkers…" he murmurs before going to meditate.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Anakin and Leo arrive at Dex's Diner few minutes later, with Obi-Wan standing at the entrance looking as grumpy as usual. Anakin smiles while Leo only bows slightly. "Hello, Master" Anakin greets him. Obi-Wan also greet him back but later avert his gaze to Leo who seems to be holding his stomach tightly. "Is he alright?" he asks. The other Jedi Master shakes his head. "I don't know…but he seems fine a moment ago…" Anakin creases his face as Leo asks permission to visit the fresher.

The two Jedi Masters went to take their seats near a window. They order drinks from Dex and after the fellow left, Obi-Wan whispers slightly. "So, what do you think of our new Chancellor?" he raises the question suddenly in which catch Anakin off guard. Anakin just nods his head. "He appears to be quite capable although he seems a little feeble but with Padme's help, I'm sure the man himself will be fine…"

Obi-Wan doesn't looks assure with his answers but nevertheless he too agrees. Their drinks turn up and both of them immediately sip without thinking. Anakin feels curious. "How long does Leo take his time in the fresher?" he looks around. "About half an hour…" Obi-Wan jokes. "Excuse me, if I recall once that you Master Kenobi…are stuck in the fresher for almost one hour after mistaking an expired milk for an ice lemon tea" Leo's voice appears from Anakin's back. Obi-Wan blushes as Leo sit down.

"What are you discussing about?" he order a drink and turn to face the two. "Nothing much…We're just talking about you…" Anakin says while sipping his drink. Obi-Wan give him a funny look. _We did? _His former Padawan smirks and Obi-Wan realize. Leo narrows his eyes and purses his lips. "Okay…so you are _discussing _about me. I see, I see…" he rubs his chin thoughtfully. He grins broadly. "Never mind, after all…who doesn't want to talk about this cute-looking boy?" Leo bellows conceitedly.

Anakin snorts while Obi-Wan almost choke on his drink. "My…my…you're getting boastful, Padawan!" Anakin snickers at Leo. The teen makes a dirty look at Anakin before finishing his drink. He stares at his watch. "Oh! I need to get back…those two brats…" he pauses for a second as Anakin gives him a sharp gaze. "I mean those two kids are probably waiting for me at home. So if you'll excuse me, can I leave?" he waves at Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two agree in unison and Leo disappears from their sight after that.

Obi-Wan turn back his stare to Anakin. "He sure has grown up to become a fine young man…you sure train him well, my former Padawan!" he says with pride in his voice. The other man just smile but his face shows great anguish. Obi-Wan throw him a concern look. "But Master, I don't know whether I did the right thing by taking him as my Padawan…as much as I hate to admit it, I can't help but to drawn to him every time we had our training session together. He's…he's like a magnet that pulls me hard!" Anakin says in frustration.

Obi-Wan shake his head lightly. He also feels the same. Every time they both were in teaching, Obi-Wan can sense that Leo's force powers is overpowering Anakin's one and by his former Padawan's look alone, it seems to drain him every second. "Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing at all. We did agree before that Leo's force powers will become greater than you if you train him well, in which you did a great job at it! But you must be careful not to let arrogance takes him or…" Obi-Wan stop as Anakin waves in dismissal at him.

"Or he'll end up like me…" Anakin stares hard at his mechanical arm. Obi-Wan look at him with sympathy. The two of them sigh in silent as the sun of Coruscant sets.

……………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Well? This is their life ten years later! Let me explain briefly if you still can't get it. Leo was trained under Anakin so every time they practice together, Leo's force is so strong that it is beginning to overwhelm Anakin. The outcome was that the Jedi Master felt so restless after every session. This is all I can say but if you want to know the real truth…you have to stay put with this story! For I'll reveal something that's really shocking (not in the next chapter) to you guys! Anyway have a nice day! May the force be with you. (Any comments or suggestions are allowed) **


End file.
